happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Ramón's
"Five Nights at Ramón's" is the twenty-ninth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. The episode also included sequels like "Five Nights at Ramón's 2" and "Five Nights at Ramón's 3". Characters Penguins= *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Mumble |-|Amigotronics= *Ramón *Rinaldo *Raul *Lombardo *Nestor Transcript (In a plain, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting run to go to Chuck E. Fishes) *Carlos: Yes! Chuck E. is coming. *Blazer: His concert is today! *Dylan: Follow me to fun! *Ting-Ting: Fun for all! (They arrived at last, but it closed due to repairs of rides and games) *Carlos: What the? Chuck E. Fishes is closed. *Dylan: Blast it! That the only arcade place that we can go to. *Carlos: Gosh, i hate this day. I wanted to see Chuck E. *Blazer: It's okay Carlos. We can so it someday. *Carlos: No, let's do something about it. *Ting-Ting: Maybe we can work there. *Carlos: No, if someone can fix the whole place up. I want Esequiel to do it. *Dylan: Who cares. *Montay: Yeah! *Carlos: Montay? *Montay: Chuck E. Fishes Sucks! *Carlos: What? He's here at last. *Montay: Chuck E. Fishes is for babies and you know it. *Carlos: We are babies! *Montay: No your not! We're grown. *Blazer: Don't be a troublemaker. A troublemaker created trouble you know. *Carlos: Yeah yeah. This is not that we can do! *Montay: Carlos, you are now the good guy. The world is saved. You can think about it. *Carlos: This is not that i wanted to do. *Montay: You promise, that we can hang out together. *Carlos: Why so? *Montay: Since Chuck E. Fishes is closed. We can go what place we can go to. *Carlos: We don't know. *???: I'll see what i can do. *Montay: Ramón? *Ramón: My friends are at Paulet Island and thinking to create a restaurant of myself. *Montay: Cool. *Carlos: Gonna take days to do it. *Dylan: Quite fun. *Blazer: We're locked up outside. They closed it down for nothing. *Ramón: No. When it's closed, it close for today. *Montay: See boys? *Carlos: I get it. *Ting-Ting: Ramón. What are we gonna do? *Ramón: Return to Cape Adare. I'll go to Paulet Land to find my friends. *Montay: They are amigos. *Ramón: Correct! *Carlos: Lucky you. *Ramón: Go ahead and back to your parents. *Montay: Sure. *Carlos: We will be back! *Ramón: Paulet Island. I'm coming. (One hour later, Ramón arrive at Paulet Island) *Ramón: Hey Josesito! Where are my friends? *Josesito: They went to the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Ramón: Sure thanks. *Josesito: It's at the bakery. Down next to the inventions. *Ramón: Ah hoy amigo! *Josesito: I'm with the elders. Just go to the lab. *Ramón: Thanks. (In Adélie Inventions Corp, Ramón went to the lab to find the bakery) *Ramón: WHERE IS THE BAKERY?! *Worker: The bakery is known as the kitchen. It is down next to our inventions. *Ramón: Thanks friend. (At the bakery) *Esequiel: I love to cook when i was little. *Raul: You're a chef? *Esequiel: Yes. Everyone loves me there. *Ramón: Esequiel! *Esequiel: You there. *Nestor: Ramón? How did you make it all the way there? *Ramón: I found you. *Raul: I know you can make it. *Esequiel: That's hard work. *Ramón: We are going to make a restaurant based on us. *Esequiel: Sure thing. We will need to make a lot of pizzas to send it to your new restaurant. *Ramón: It will be called "Ramón's Fazguin Pizza". *Esequiel: I'll make that. *Raul: This is very good for everyone to think of. *Nestor: We will put fish on the pizza as well. *Esequiel: Good name. *Ramón: And this masterpiece will be born. *Esequiel: I will make it. Come on, let's do it. (One week later, Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria open it's place where everyone can go) *Mumble: Alright. The party will be fun! *Angelo: It's the grand opening. It's better than ever. *Estefan: We can have more fun there. *Enrique: Where is Ramón? *Raphael: I heard. The animatronics of them were created as "Amigotronics". *Amigos: Yeah, like my name. *Mumble: Come on, we have a place to sit. (Mumble, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael and Amigos take a seat) *Mumble: I hope, we can try their delicious food. *Raphael: Even like the best diving champion, a penguin would get muscles. *Mumble: Like Muscles Terry. (Esequiel came up on stage) *Esequiel: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria! (Everyone cheers) *Esequiel: We are excited to have this party started! *Montay: Hey Esequiel, what will the animatronics look like? *Esequiel: We will see. So, they will play a song and here they are! (The stage open up as the Amigos are with their instruments) *Carlos: Yeah, i would watch it before Chuck E. Fishes is open again. *Montay: Forget Chuck E. Fishes. Watch the show. *Carlos: Why you. *Ramón: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria. *Everyone: *cheered* *Carlos: Gosh, Chuck E. would come here. *Montay: No, he's not coming. *Blazer: I can see his eyes. *Dylan: Where's the real Ramón? *Ting-Ting: It's an animatronic. *Ramón: We are excited for you kids to enjoy some fun where a kid can be a kid. *Everyone: *cheers* *Dylan: That's Chuck E. catchphrase. *Carlos: I know. *Ramón: You know, you're ready to enjoy all the fun there. *Everyone: *cheered* *Ramón: The Band Must Go On! (Everyone cheered when the band played "The Show Must Go On" by MandoPony) *Montay: This is the best party ever! *Carlos: Alright! *Ting-Ting: I love music! *Ramón: There was a full moon in the sky, we met a brand new robot freind at first he seemed a little shy, He would not play pretened... He sang just fine and played in time but did not look the part... so we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start! *Raul: No matter what we say or do, its never up to me or you! we smile now and sing a cheer! The show must go on! The show must go on! Never fear! The show, will, go, ON! *Everyone: cheered* *Carmen: Come on my baby. *Sven: A hero. Is what a hero is. *Lombardo: Ha ha ha... HA HA HA! Were going to have so much fun together! Tt's going to be a real party! *Nestor: We removed his squishy casing to keep his circuit's safe an sound. and ended up replacing it with scrap's that we had found! BUT, what a shame! (a crying shame) Our friend was in a world of pain! oh, we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain! *Rinaldo: No matter what we say or do! It's never up to me or you! we smile now and sing a cheer! The show must go on! The show must go on! never fear! The show, will, go, ON! *Everyone: *cheered* *Esequiel: Pizza is here! (Everyone get a slice of pizza) *Mumble: Yummy. *Angelo: The fish pizza taste good. *Estefan: Yum! Yum! Yum! *Enrique: Watch the god damn show. *Ramón: We just dont know what went wrong, we tried to get along! But our new robot's freind's... POWER FADED! We did our best to fix! to fix our guest! We hated to see him so desstressed! We said farewell and had him... Ter- Mi- Nated!!! *Raul: Every toy eventaully break's, every battery fade's and drain's... even the tieneist little mistake's can leave behind the messiest state's. We know that will be alright although he didn't survive the night... Through the pain, And Through The Tear's... THE SHOW GOES ON FOR YEARS AND YEAR'S!!! *Chrorus: NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO! IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU! WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER! The show must go on! The show must go on! Never fear! The show, will, go, ON!!! *Everyone: *cheered* (As they cheered for the show, the amigos' tail were plugged and one light shock goes into the plug and everything shuts down with the lights off, causing everyone to scream) *Mumble: God, my head hurts. (One single of light turns on, leaving this place haunted) *Mumble: Hello? Well, this is my first night. I fell asleep and where were i? (Steps from a animatronic were coming from here) *Mumble: Angelo! Estefan! (Mumble run to hide from the monster) *Mumble: That was a close one. Guys, i will do it and save the restaurant for all. (Mumble leave the door behind when a shadowy figure shows up on him) *???: IT'S ME. (With Angelo's group) *Angelo: Gosh, what is this place? *Estefan: It's a museum. *Enrique: No, it's the pirate cove where Lombardo used to be. *Raphael: Something is wrong with the amigotronics. We have to fix them. *Angelo: No, we are going to survive the night. *singing* Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (Mumble is doing the same thing to find where his friends are as the amigotronic are breaking the boxes out) *Raul: Where is that penguin monster! *Nestor: We will look for that tallboy if he is missing. *???: We will stop him. Your best friend is our enemy. We are going to stop him. *Lombardo: Good idea. (Raul, Nestor and Rinaldo continue breaking some boxes) *???: Ha, ha. (Back with Angelo's group) *Angelo: We lost Amigos. We should be here somewhere. (Amigos appear from a box and sing a song to them) Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It's great to see new faces around! And if you like it, I can give a tour Of our enchanting wonderland, New and improved without the doors! There's no escape but then, Who would wanna leave? It's a fantastical paradise, And it's not, make-believe! I'm so glad to have an other member of the band, You're one of us now, So let me take you by the fin! *Angelo: What? It's me Angelo. We were looking for you. *Amigos: Thanks. *Angelo: And this microphone? Let me try, *singing* BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY? WITH HIS ROBOTIC EYE? I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY! MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS... TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS! *Estefan: What the step coming from? *Angelo: Follow me. I know the way. *sing again* Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Forgive me for being suspicious, Mischief's not on my brain We're programmed to be pragmatic If someone messes with the mainframe It's not that we don't trust you, We do! (We love you, too) It's just that, here's at Ramón's, ...We have a few rules *Enrique: Yeah. A few rules. *Angelo: Stay in a group together. I have a flashlight with me. (With the amigotronics) *Raul: No sign of people. I will kill them if i could. *singing* AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS *Nestor: Now, you wouldn't want that, And frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good You've gotta be The bad guy! *Rinaldo: IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY AND WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE START... *Lombardo: Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (The amigotronics goes into their shadowy figures into a dark of form as the song ends. With Mumble) *Mumble: This doesn't look like a good place to me. Just junk. I can't find where the group is. (A shadowy figure come to find Mumble) *???: WHERE ARE YOU. *Mumble: Hello? Is everyone there? Ramón. I will find you. *???: I AM YOUR FRIEND! *Mumble: Ramón? *Ramón: IT'S ME! *Mumble: Um? STUFFED! (Mumble grab Ramón fast and stuffed him into a animatronic) *Mumble: Now i run! *run away* *Ramón: I will stop you.................old friend. (Meanwhile, Angelo was trying to figure out the light) *Angelo: It's not working. It sucks to be bad. *Estefan: Don't worry. We can fix the light. *Enrique: It's like a puzzle. *Raphael: You press the buttons to get the green light back. *Angelo: Forget it. *Amigos: Now, what the new plan? *Angelo: We watch over the place. We know the reason why. (Mumble found Angelo and the others) *Angelo: Mumble? *Mumble: Angelo! *Angelo: We found you. *Mumble: Thanks, but we have to get out of here. *Angelo: We all have to do something. *Estefan: What can we do? *Mumble: Our friend is some kind of android. Something must has happen to the restaurant. *Angelo: Where the rest of the friends? *Mumble: They are the amigos. *Angelo: No! This is just like the Cape Adare Hut. *Raphael: Follow me, we can escape now. *Mumble: I will be the phone guy while you guys search for the rest of the people. *Raphael: We will. *Angelo: We know. *Raphael: Come on, we have some research to do. ("Follow Me" By TryHardNinja begin to play as the group continue to find the way out as a shadow figure of a Ramón-like enemy follow them) *???: IT'S ME! (Mumble set up the office to show the details of the cameras, showing where the amigos are) *Mumble: They are animatronics or....amigotronics. (Mumble's secret suit is some purple clothes to form into the purple guy) *Mumble: This take too long to kill all of them. (Angelo with his flashlight follows the amigotronics) *Angelo: I got them. *Mumble: *on speaker* Okay, follow the amigotronics. I know what are they up to. *Angelo: You got it. (On the stage, they went into the restrooms) *Raphael: This place is creepy now. We fall asleep. *Amigos: I don't know. *Angelo: There's pizza sauce on the floor. (Mumble is the Purple Guy and follows Ramón) *Mumble: I know it's you. Childhood friend. *Ramón: I got you! *Mumble: I show you where they are. (Ramón follows Mumble) *Ramón: It's me. (Mumble grab Ramón to the ground and defeat him) *Ramón: No! How dare you! *Mumble: Take that as a problem. *cut off robot parts of him* What? It's a fake one! *???: THAT'S RIGHT. (The song ended) *Mumble: Who are you? *Golden Ramón: I AM GOLDEN RAMON! *Mumble: Another Ramón? No! It's a animatronic. *Golden Ramón: YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! *Mumble: Oh no. Gotta run! (Mumble run from Golden Ramón and try to find his friends) *Ramón: Mumble?........... I WILL DESTROY YOU! (Golden Ramón caught Mumble as they start to fight) *Mumble: I WILL TERMINATE YOU! *Golden Ramón: YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *Mumble: YOU ANIMATRONIC MONSTER! YOU'RE A ROBOT! (Golden Ramón kick Mumble to the main section) *Angelo: Mumble! *Raul: We found you! *Angelo: We're caught! (The Amigos including Ramón trap the group and about to kill them) *Angelo: Mumble, go shut them off. *Mumble: No. *Estefan: Shut all of them. (Mumble started to kill all of the amigotronics and Golden Ramón was the only one alive) *Mumble: That's the only amigotronic that was not stuffed. He is a robot and created by Esequiel. All his fault. *Angelo: Gosh, we need something to eat. *Mumble: Go to the kitchen and eat pizza all you want. *Angelo: Come on, we're starved. *Golden Ramón: You want to defeat me? *Mumble: Imposter, you don't know everything. *Golden Ramón: Esequiel created me and i stuffed all of your friends and shut down the whole place down. *Mumble: Gosh. The worst creator ever. *Golden Ramón: Not all of them. The Amigos! *Mumble: That's It! I Had Enough of You! It's Time to Die! (Mumble killed Golden Ramón) *Mumble: Good. This amigotronic is dead for sure. No more animatronics destroying everything. (In the kitchen) *Angelo: Do you see something? *Estefan: No. *Enrique: There's one video to see. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Angelo: Mumble? *Mumble: I defeated him. Our restaurant will be back soon. *Angelo: It's gone. It's a nightmare for us. *Mumble: No, we can fix everything back we could. *Angelo: But how? *Mumble: *remove his purple clothes* We can get the amigos back to normal. *Angelo: Watch it! (A video shows a commercial of Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria) *Ramón: Hi, i'm Ramón Fazguin and welcome to Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria. (Arcade games were shown as everyone shouting "Ramón") *Ramón: Enjoy Games, pizza, fishes, family fun and more. (A emperor penguin is seen sliding on the rainbow slide) *Ramón: Come on now to our grand opening tomorrow. Super one pizza and the best amigotronic performance that you never see. (It shows the amigos performing and Ramón singing) Welcome to Fazguin and it's open tomorrow night And get together and get to fright And one has a krill, the other has none And that's what when. The other is gone (Many chicks are seen enjoying the fun there) *Ramón: Make sure you come to Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria. A magical place for chicks and adults alike. Where fantasy and fun, come to life! Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria, located in Snowy Plains of Antarctica. If the chatter knew the shopping center. Come out now. (The commercial ends as the Amigos are back to their normal form, taking metal parts out of there body) *Mumble: You wished for that to come. *Angelo: It's old. Look at it. *Ramón: Mumble! *Mumble: Ramón! (Ramón hugged Mumble) *Ramón: Oh tallboy, it's good to see you again. *Mumble: Good to see you too. *Ramón: I know, we miss you. *Estefan: Back on a regular form. *Raul: We know, we could make it. *Mumble: Alright, the place is closing. We have to clean this place up. *Ramón: No, it's close. Make it closed. *Mumble: Fine, this place will be shut down. (Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria shut its down and Chuck E. Fishes is open once again in the same morning) *Montay: The love this party! *Carlos: CHUCK E. IS FOR LIFE! *Mumble: This is much better than that creepy place. *Estevan: Sure thing. *Elian: Ramón, it's good to have you back. *Ramón: Good thing to you. *Carmen: Now, we can see Chuck E. perform. *Erik: He is a emperor penguin like us. *Gloria: Where a kid can be a kid. *Ramón: The Amigos will live forever. (Chuck E. and his band started to perform) THE END Trailers and Teasers */Teaser/ */Trailer/ Production On October 19, 2014, MarioFan65 posted a photo on his deviantArt account "SuperMarioFan65" which is the "Five Nights at Ramón's" photo featuring the Amigos. It was planned to be released around the end of October but delayed to 2015 which "Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut" replaced this episode. The episode moves on to Season 3, making "LOLZ Raul" to be delayed for Season 4. On May 2, 2015, the teaser was released with the music "Oh, Scottie" from YouTube. Trivia *Five Nights at Ramón's is a parody of the horor game Five Nights at Freddy's. *"LOLZ Raul" was suppose to play as episode twenty-ninth, but it got delayed to be the thirty-two episode for Season 4. *This is the only episode in the "Five Nights at Ramón" series to not be a Halloween special. *This is the second time in MarioFan65's stories that a penguin eat pizza. The first being Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover. *This is MarioFan65's first fan-fiction to get a trailer. *Mumble reffered Terry to Muscles Terry, a reference to the short Happy Meal Time. *This one of the 9 episodes of season 3 that Mumble appeared except in "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep